


Future plans

by HedaClexaKomBlackhill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2018, Constantly Mistaken For A Couple, Day 2, F/F, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexaKomBlackhill/pseuds/HedaClexaKomBlackhill
Summary: Five times Clexa weren’t together, and one time they were.





	Future plans

1.

Lexa grabbed hold of her best friend’s hand as they weaved their way through the crowd, fighting their way to the front. Lexa positioned herself behind Clarke, hugging her slightly shorter friend, her chin on Clarke’s shoulder to better see their favourite band.

“You and your girlfriend are really cute together.” A girl nearby told them.

“Oh, she’s not my girlfriend.” Clarke giggled, “She is gay though, and the sweetest girl around, if you’re looking?”

“Really? I’m Costia.” She beamed, holding a hand out to Lexa.

“Go on, I’ll be right here when you’re ready to go.” Clarke assured her friend, nudging her towards the pretty, dark-skinned Costia.

Lexa did as she was told, Costia was cute and funny and she probably would have made the perfect first girlfriend, but something didn’t feel right to Lexa. Clarke would have none of Lexa’s excuses though. She demanded that they exchange numbers with Costia, and she set the two of them up on a date the following week.

“Why Clarke?” Lexa huffed as they made their way home from the concert.

“Because you deserve love.” He swatted Lexa’s arm.

-

2.

Lexa had led the campus soccer team to victory, and the party thrown was epic. The team shared a house at the edge of campus, the whole place decked out in the crimson and black of the Polis University Warriors. Clarke’s banners that had been brandished wildly by their supporters now hung all over the house.

“Heda! Heda! Heda!” The revellers chanted as Lexa made her way up the path.

“Lex! Oh my god, you’re amazing!” Clarke screamed as she all but tackled the brunette.

“Get a room!” Anya, Raven and Octavia all yelled.

“Oh my god! Can you not?” Clarke glared at their friends.

“Thanks Clarke.” Lexa chuckled as she set the blonde back on her feet.

Clarke let Lexa wander into the party, hi-fiving her teammates as she entered the house. Raven and Octavia were suddenly at her sides. “Will you please just ask her out already?”

“One, she’s my best friend, and two, even if I did want to date Lex, our long term goals aren’t compatible, it wouldn’t work.” Clarke shrugged.

“So you’ve thought about it?” Raven accused.

“What girl with a lady-loving best friend hasn’t considered such an option after a bad break-up?”

“She makes a good point.” Octavia nodded.

“Fine, Let’s at least find you someone to ride home tonight then.” Raven declared.

“Raven!” Clarke smacked the older girl.

-

3.

Lexa went down in her final game of the season. A total blowout of her ACL and a heart shattering end to her soccer career. Clarke fought her way into the back of the ambulance, glaring the paramedics into submission, because there was no way her best friend was making that ride on her own.

Clarke had finished her classes for the semester, so had absolutely zero qualms about moving into Lexa’s room and becoming her one woman support squad. Anything Lexa needed, Clarke was there.

“You’re lucky to have such a supportive girlfriend.” Her physio told her. “Everyone could use someone like her in their corner.

“Clarke’s the best. But she’s not my girlfriend.”

“Wife? Really, but you’re so young!”

“Ah, no, we’ve been best friends since middle school.” Lexa laughed.

“If I were you, I’d consider wifing her anyway.” He winked. “She’s basically perfect.”

“No, she’s not for me.” Lexa shook her head.

-

4.

“For fucks sake Lexa, I’m not going through this again!” Ontari screamed, throwing a cushion at her girlfriend. “I’m the one you’re meant to be dating - so why am I always playing second fucking fiddle to Clarke Griffin?”

“Ontari, I’ve told you a thousand times, there’s nothing romantic between Clarke and I. We’re just friends.” Lexa remained calm.

“She doesn’t seem to think that! She was all over you at Anya’s tonight!”

“You’re overreacting, Clarke is a tactile person, and we’ve been friends for a long time, our boundaries are a little different to most people, but our relationship has never been anything other than platonic.”

“She walks into the bathroom while you’re showering! Naked!”

“She needed to talk.” Lexa shrugged.

“You don’t even see it! You and Clarke have been dating for so long, and neither of you idiots even realise!” The remote whizzed past Lexa’s head.

“Ontari, please stop throwing things.” Lexa chided.

“Fuck you Lexa.” Ontari huffed. “Call me when you’re no longer dating Clarke.” She snatched up her bag and stormed out of the apartment.

Lexa picked up her phone and texted Clarke.

Lexa: Ontari left me.

Clarke: I’m on my way over. Rum and raisin?

Lexa: <3

-

5.

In the sixteen years of their friendship, Clarke and Lexa had had exactly three fights. The first one was caused by Clarke’s jealousy when Lexa beat her for top of their year in seventh grade. The second was when Lexa joined the soccer team despite their pact to both join or not at all (Clarke had bombed terribly in the tryout - Lexa had been first pick). But their third fight was the worst of them all. Clarke had a new boyfriend, and Lexa couldn’t stand him.

“Clarke, he’s awful, he treats you like shit, he’s rude, and I hate seeing you this upset!” Lexa implored. “Please, you have to leave him.”

“He’s actually really sweet to me. He loves me.” Clarke shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

“No Clarke.” Lexa shook her head. “I don’t trust him.”

“You haven’t given him a chance. I’ve always given your girlfriends a chance! I’ve always been nice to them - even Ontari and she was a straight up psycho.”

“Clarke, he cheats on you.” Lexa sighed.

“Once. He cheated once, and even then it wasn’t technically cheating because we hadn’t discussed exclusivity.” She shook her head. “But we have now, and things are really good.”

“Clarke, please trust me - I’m your best friend - Finn is bad news.”

“You’re just jealous! You’re probably in love with me - well guess what Lexa?” She shot to her feet, rounding on the brunette. “I’m not in love with you. I love Finn, and if you were really my best friend you’d be happy for me, instead of jealous that I’m not with you.” Lexa opened he mouth to argue but Clarke glared and continued. “I don’t want to hear it. Get out Lexa.” She pointed to the door.

“If that’s what you want Clarke.” Lexa nodded, looking like a kicked puppy. “Just know I’ll be there when you’re ready.”

“Oh my god, when will you learn? I’m not a fucking dyke Lexa! I’m never going to be in love with you!”

Lexa let out a slow breath. “Goodbye Clarke.” She said quietly before walking out of the blonde’s life.

In the next room raven sent Octavia a quick text.

Rae: Bring as much ice cream as you can carry. Clarke and Lexa just broke up.

-

+1.

It had been over two years since their fight. Clarke had stopped coming to parties, had stopped returning even Raven and Octavia’s phone calls, and Lexa had almost entirely written Clarke off as just another friend lost to the changes of time. She quit her job and started her own company, bought a house, dated a few girls. She hung out with her friends, and coached a local soccer team on the weekends - her life wasn’t perfect, but she was happy.

Her phone rang at three in the morning, Clarke’s name flashing on the screen. “Clarke?”

“Lex? I’m so sorry.” She could hear the hitch of tears in Clarke’s voice.

“I forgive you. Where are you? Do you need me to come get you?” Lexa was already throwing clothes on, she’d only heard Clarke so upset once before - the night her dad died.

“I’m outside your apartment.”

“I moved about a year ago.” Lexa told her. “Wait there, I’ll come get you.”

“Thanks Lex.” Clarke sobbed.

“Stay with me, okay? I’m ten minutes away.” Lexa drove as fast as she dared, the roads were mostly empty, but she couldn’t help Clarke if she wrecked her car along the way. She could hear Clarke shivering as she continued to sob.

Clarke was wearing a thin sundress despite the February chill, her feet bare. As she stood on the stoop of Lexa’s old building.

“Clarke, what happened?” Lexa shrugged off her jacket and placed it around Clarke’s shoulders before pulling her old friend into a hug.

“You were right, is that what you want to hear? Finn is a sack of shit and I couldn’t see it, I should have listened to you.” Clarke sniffed as Lexa pulled back to look at her.

Lexa traced a large purple bruise that darkened Clarke’s eye. “I’m so sorry Clarke, did he do this to you?”

“It was my fault.” Clarke shook her head. “I shouldn’t have made him so mad - I’m just stupid sometimes.”

“Clarke, you are the least stupid person I’ve ever known.” Lexa hugged her close. “Come on, let’s get you home.” She steered Clarke down to her car.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Lexa asked.

“Not yet.” Clarke curled in on herself slightly and Lexa thought that despite Clarke always having been a few inches shorter than her, the blonde had never looked so small as she did then.

They drove in relative silence, Clarke’s sniffling the only sound above the quiet hum of Lexa’s Tesla. “You don’t have to work tomorrow, do you?” Lexa asked as they turned into her street.

“I don’t have a job right now.” Clarke shrugged. “I had to drop out of my residency.”

“We’ll sort something out, when you’re ready.” Lexa assured her. “No hurry.”

“I’m sorry to be a burden, you can just drop me at my mom’s.” Clarke whispered.

“We’ve been best friends since we were twelve.” Lexa said. “You can stay with me for as long as you need, or want.”

“I was awful to you, when we fought - I said things - I didn’t mean them, I swear.”

“I know Clarke. I should have done things differently too.”

“You’re meant to say ‘I told you so!’” Clarke insisted.

“To what, kick you while you’re down? Why would I ever do that?” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s leg reassuringly. “Come on, let’s get you inside.” Lexa smiled as she pulled into her garage.

Clarke obediently followed the brunette inside, she looked around at Lexa’s kitchen. “This place suits you.” She said at last.

“It had better, I spent a small fortune getting it remodeled.” Lexa joked. “Your mom was really helpful actually - she recommended some great contractors to me.”

“You still talk to my mom?”

“Yeah of course. She misses you.” Lexa nodded. “Have you eaten?”

“Not since lunch.” Clarke shook her head.

“Okay, how about a grilled cheese?” Lexa suggested as she inspected the contents of her fridge.

“Thanks.” Clarke nodded.

Lexa busied herself preparing a sandwich for each of them, she could see that Clarke was working her way up to saying something, so decided to give her the space she needed to speak.

“It wasn’t bad at first.” Clarke said finally, “and it got bad slowly, so I didn’t really notice what was happening.” She took a long shuddering breath. “But when I found out for sure tonight - I knew I had to get out.”

“Found out what?” Lexa asked.

“I’m pregnant.” Clarke admitted softly. “And the first thing I thought was - I can’t let Finn near my baby.” She shook her head, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes. “That’s not what you’re meant to think about the father of your child, so I left.”

“Have you seen a doctor yet?”

“No, oh god, I don’t even have insurance.”

“Don’t worry, between Abby and I we’ll take care of you, and whatever you choose to do.”

“I’m keeping my baby.” Clarke said instantly.

“I’m with you all the way.”

“I don’t deserve you.” Clarke smiled weakly.

“Can we talk about the bruise?” Lexa asked.

“You want me to press charges?”

“I do. He can’t get away with that.”

“He stopped letting me leave the house.” She held out her forearms for Lexa to inspect. “How was that not a warning sign? This dress was the only item of actual clothing I had left.”

“How about I have Anya come by tomorrow, she can take your statement and take photos of your injuries?”

“Okay, I can deal with Anya.”

“It’ll be her partner as well, but Lincoln is a teddy bear. He’s actually engaged to Octavia.”

“O’s engaged?” Clarke asked. “What else have I missed?”

“Raven is dating Anya - but don’t tell either of them that.” Lexa rolled her eyes. “Your mom has been dating one of her neighbours, his name is Marcus and he lost his first wife ten years ago, he’s a good guy.”

“And you?”

“I dated a bit, but it’s just me and Ryder these days.” Lexa shrugged. “I quit my job at the Polis Herald, and I started Heda Press, so I’m actually doing what I always planned. And I made a couple of great picks in my first quarter that paid for this place - and my car.”

“I’m happy for you, you deserve to succeed.” Clarke said, reaching out to take Lexa’s hand. “So who’s this Ryder?”

“I’m actually surprised he hasn’t come down yet, he normally loves a midnight snack.” Lexa laughed.

“He?”

“He’s a wolfhound Clarke.” Lexa laughed again. “I got him from a shelter, and they said he’d be on the big side of medium. I didn’t realise they were talking in terms of horses. He’s a giant, but he’s a total softie.”

“I bet, just like you.” Clarke smiled as she accepted the plate with her sandwich from Lexa. “Thank you.”

They ate in comfortable silence, and once they were done Lexa stacked the dishes in the sink to be dealt with in the morning. She took Clarke upstairs to her bedroom. “I haven’t gotten around to furnishing the second bedroom yet, are you okay with sharing like we used to?”

“I’d actually prefer it.” Clarke nodded. “Can I take a shower first?”

“Of course. I’ll grab you some pjs.”

-

Lexa woke first in the morning. She messaged Anya and asked her to come over to take Clarke’s statement, before making the call she knew she had to make.

“Good morning Lexa.” Abby greeted.

“Hi Abby, how are you?”

“What’s wrong, you don’t sound right?”

“Clarke called me in the middle of the night.”

“She did? Is she okay? Did she say where she is?”

“She will be fine, and she’s here with me. She’s not in a good way right now though.”

“What happened?”

“We were right about Finn.” Lexa sighed. “She’s got a black eye, and bruises everywhere. Her hips are black from where he’s grabbed her over and over.”

“I’m coming over.” Abby decided.

“Do you think you could bring some of her old clothes? She had literally nothing but the sundress on her back when I picked her up.”

“I will kill that boy if I ever see him.”

“Anya is coming round later to get what she can from Clarke in terms of pressing charges.” Lexa assured her.

“Thank god he doesn’t know where to find you.”

“Ryder took one look at Clarke and immediately decided she was his. He’ll protect her, if he needs to.”

“Thank god for your monster of a dog.” Abby chuckled. “Okay, I’ll pack a bag for Clarke and bring it over - unless you’d rather she came here?”

“And cramp your style with Marcus?” Lexa teased. “She’s more than welcome to stay here.”

“Thank you Lexa.”

“Anytime Abby.” Lexa assured her. “I should go, I’ll talk to you later.”

Lexa knew there were two other people she needed to tell, she opened a message and typed both names into a new group chat.

Lexa: Clarke is back. She is not ok, but she will be. I’ll talk to her about visitors, but she probably won’t be up to much for a few days at least.

Raven: How ‘not ok’ is she exactly?

Lexa: She has just run from an abusive relationship, right now she’s broken, but she will recover.

Octavia: I knew it. Poor Clarkey. Let us know when she’s ready for visitors.

Lexa: I will. Anya and Lincoln are coming by today to hopefully press charges against Finn.

Raven: if that doesn’t work we’ll go over and sort him out.

Lexa: No, you won’t. Don’t do anything stupid.

“Lexa?” Clarke called almost frantically.

Lexa put her phone back in her pocket and made her way back to the bedroom. “I’m here, what’s up?”

“I woke up and panicked a little - I wanted to make sure you weren’t a dream.” Clarke sobbed, reaching out for her best friend.

“I’m sure you’re creative enough to dream up someone better than me.” Lexa joked, wrapping Clarke in a hug.

“I’m not sure I could.” Clarke shook her head. “You’re really great, you know.”

“You’re sweet.”

“It’s a shame our goals in life don’t align - we might have been good together.” Clarke hugged Lexa closer.

“What do you mean our goals don’t align?” Lexa asked.

“You always talked about work and travel - you didn’t want kids. I liked my residency, but I would also be happy being a stay at home mom - I want two or three kids, maybe more.”

“I’m not as anti-kids as I was even five years ago. I would be open to having a family - with the right person.”

“With me?” Clarke whispered.

“Yeah, with you.” Lexa nodded. “But we’re not jumping straight into a relationship - you need time to heal.”

“I can heal with you.” Clarke clung tighter to the brunette.

“I’m not suggesting you go anywhere, only that we take things slowly.”

“We’re idiots.” Clarke laughed. “Everyone has been telling us, our whole friendship, that we were more than friends. We were just too thick to see it.”

“Not anymore.” Lexa leaned in to kiss the blonde, just as the doorbell sounded.

“Are you expecting anyone?” Clarke asked.

“It’s not Finn.” Lexa assured her. “It’s probably your mother.” She dropped a quick kiss to Clarke’s cheek. “Come on.”


End file.
